thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Pandora Raven
Name: Pandora Raven District: Seven Gender: Female Age: 16 Personality: Pandora is very sinister and bloodthisty. People see her as a helpless and quiet girl, someone who had a dark past. However that is a lie, Pandora just acts that so nobody would know the real Pandora. Pandora however had a horrible past that somebody broke in to her house and killed her Mom dad and her bother Luka very slowly. Althought Pandora did not care at all she just wanted people to feel the pain that her family did. If you know Pandora good enought or if your on Pandora's good side which only one person did, then she is very helpful and is very trustworthy. But that never happens at all because if a person tries to speak to Pandora,Pandora would give them a death glare if there lucky or That Pandora will try her best hurting people mentally. Another two facts about Pandora is that she is a lesbian. If Pandora see's an girl who thinks she is "good looking" she will lure them and then kill them very slowly but she stopped Touturing girls her age the second attempt when she got a girlfriend. The girl's name is Diana she diffrent from Pandora and Diana changed Pandora a bit since when Diana is with Pandora also Pandora was nice with out Diana as well. Until Pandora found out that Diana was using Pandora for her own benefit. When Pandora found out she was furious so she began to be masochistic since Pandora was cutting twenty four seven and stabbing herself in diffrent places (Ex Ass,Tounge and etc), but that not stop Pandora to do sinister stuff she started to do it to little kids. Appearance: Pandora looks very creepy. Pandora has grey scene hair that is down to her waist which that never gets in her face since she uses alot of hairspray, when she started killing she had alot of blood in her hair but she bleached it to make it look grey and she kinda also has brown roots that show. Pandora also had deep pinkish eyes but she got contects to make them look grey and she only takes them off if she needs to and finally Pandora also has alot of scars and wounds and she has a thin body build. Weapons: Pandora is kinda bad at using weapons because she uses them for the wrong reason because she is always stabbing herself so the only weapon she can use without hurting herself is a Whip or a trident but Pandora always use a Whip or a Mere and for hurting people Backstory: Pandora had a nice life. Before Pandora became sinister and bloodthirsty, Pandora lived in a small house but with a loving family, But Pandora loved her brother Luka the most since they both had a lot in common which that they both hated the hunger games and they both hated life since they were picked at school and outside because they were both Goth and they were different and nobody does not talk to them, even their own parents. Everything still went well until one night when everyone was asleep, three masked man broke in to their house. Pandora's dad tried to defend himself with a kitchen knife but he failed to do so then the three masked men kidnapped her whole family which was Luka her mother and her father. Pandora managed to hide under her bed. The worst part the three masked men decided to change their mind and torture her family in her room since they knew that Pandora was hiding and they did not bother to pull Pandora out of under her bed because they wanted Pandora to remember this moment for the rest of her life. While Pandora was under her bed she saw Luka getting his eyes removed with her parents. It was the most ear spitting scream Pandora ever heard in her live. Pandora felt like she wanted to cry but she was scared that she was going to get caught and then be tortured with the rest of her family luckily her family died instantly by blood lost but the bad news is that Pandora became an emotional train wreck. Pandora had to go live with her grandma, her grandma was a deaf and blind lady in a wheel chair at least her grandma still loved Pandora and Pandora loved her. Pandora was with her grandma for a year until she died from old age and after her grandma's death, Pandora has really changed. Pandora began to cut herself and to become sinister. The first thing she did is that she went to school for the first time in a year. Pandora was still hated by her classmates because Pandora was different to everyone else she was a lesbian and she started to become masochistic since she was cutting a lot but she met a girl like her. The girl name was Diana she was like Pandora’s dream girl that Pandora has been drawing in her notebook. Diana had long blonde flowing hair that looked like Cashmere, yellow eyes that shine more than the sun and all those beautiful features that the girls want. At first Pandora wanted to rape her and make her die slowly since she thought that Diana was being fake and that she didn’t want any trouble, so Pandora gave Diana a chance and they dated for two years and Pandora even lived in Diana’s house since. Sadly it ended because Diana bribed two guys to rape Pandora. They were not the hottest guys they were fat and hairy they also had big saggy moobs down to their bellybuttons which resulted Pandora to almost get crushed by the men so she had to go to the hospital to get a cast for her chest since they almost breaked her ribcage. Which Pandora had to wait six months to get revenge on Diana for doing that to her but it was hard to track down Diana since Diana knew that Pandora would get back at her so Diana moved to an other part of District seven. While Pandora was tracking down Diana, she decided to go on a killing spree which she had a crazy idea to sneak in the window and hide under kids beds. Pandora had a hard time since she had alot of cuts everywhere and she made them deeper and deeper until she hits a vein which is why Pandora has bloodstains on her pants so the last thing that the kids will see is a redstain under there bed and then they go thought a whole lot of pain. Pandora has hide in many peoples beds and Diana knew that Pandora was getting more closer to her then she thought. When Diana was walking to the movies with her friends she saw Pandora in ally and Pandora was ready to kill her slow and painfully. What Pandora did is that she got her flaregun that she stole from a person's house and then she shot her friends and then dragged Diana with her. When Pandora made it to a werehouse that she sneaked in to she started to get out her hammer and knock her out cold and than Pandora put some acid and little bit of glowstick stuff in the syringe. When Pandora put the liquid in Diana, Diana started to burn very slowly and she started to glow. The last words that Pandora here'd before she started to knock her teeth out was "Pandora you are sick and sinister little shit you can go torture me you like and feel good but when your time is done your going to have the same torture as me but ten times worse". That comment made Pandora very upset and very mad so insted of just knocking out all of her teeth, Pandora is going to knock down her teeth and make her shallow different types of deadly chemials until Diana was burnt as a crisp. Pandora felt much better she loved how flies were all over diana and maggots crawling in and out of where her eyes were. But Pandora was getting bored of her district so she wanted to volunteer for the games to kill some other district scum and so she did. Strengths: Pandora is very very stealthy she could hide anywhere with out getting caught since she sneaks in places all the time also Pandora is very strong if a person tries to attack her she could quickly put figures up some tributes thoat and make them thorw up to death if that does not work she always just snaps there necks and finally Pandora is very clever. Weaknesses: Pandora's main weakness is her cuts since it could atrack mutts or bloodthisty tributes and she also cutts herself so she could kill herself in anyway also Pandora is not good a good swimmer she tries to swim but her cuts make it sting for her and finally Pandora is not a long distance runner. Fears: Pandora has two fears but she hates to tell people that she has fears. So Pandora's first fear is hell since even Diana told Pandora that she hopes that she burns in hell and ever since Pandora has been getting horrible dreams and her second fear is death. Interview Angle: Pandora will act leathal sexy and funny. Bloodbath Strategy: When the gong goes off, Pandora will make sure it would be the most bloodest bloodbath ever she will whip stab or hit people with her weapon the most senseitive part of the body and then when there down she will kick there stomach until they puke out guts or when enought blood is out of them and when Pandora is at the cornucopia she will grab as many stuff as she can and run off with her insane ally. Game Strategy: Pandora will hide with there insane ally and kill people very slowly if there is a bed in the area she will hide under and strike at the right moment. Alliance: Nobody.. or anyone Insane like her.. Token: Diana's burnt heart. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:16 year olds Category:District 7 Category:XxXMidget In a BikiniXxX's Tributes Category:Volunteer